TMNT: Family Always Comes First
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: The Foot are taking hostages again, this time preforming experiments on them, letting them mutate. What happens when two sisters escape? Better yet, what happens when they meet the turtles? And is that love in the midst of all this? (Set In 2007 Movie)
1. Chapter 1

**Katy's P.O.V.**

Running. Running for our lives. This was what my sister and I were doing. You see, we were taken from our family, by these weirdos called the Foot. I didn't know, nor care why they took us then, but now all I care about is getting my sister and myself to safety. We had just escaped, and were running aimlessly through the city, the Foot ninja hot on our trail.

"Take that ya sons of bitches!" I heard my sister scream, followed by the sound of her throwing something; most likely a rock she grabbed. Blaze, she was about the same height and size as me, but her attitude was much larger.

"Blaze, come on, we got to get to safety! _Now!_" I screamed back at her, glancing behind me a moment._Great_, now they were throwing shurikens at us?!

"Can it Katy, I'm right behind ya!" Blaze retorted. Yup, big attitude alright.

We continued to run, before I devised a plan. Nudging Blaze's arm, she seemed to be thinking the same thing I was. And so, we made a quick turn into an alley way, quickly finding places to hide. We stick to the shadows, not a single peep escapes our mouths, as the Foot ninja look around.

Minutes ticked by quickly, as the Foot ninja gave up, and their leader, Karai, had them follow her back to the hideout. Sighing in relief, I stood. Only now did I realize my form, as I looked at my reflection in a broken glass fragment.

Long blue hair, goldish-redish eyes, claws, tail and ears, and practically any kind of cat feature. In short, I'm a mutant cat-girl..? Yea, so this is what I've been mutated into. _Just great_. Got to stay calm though, for Blaze. We're both seventeen, but my birthday comes first, so I'm older by default.

I was almost afraid to look at my sister. Seeing her form still shrunken down in the dark corner, I became worried. "Blaze, stand up, it's alright, I know I must seem strange now." I tried to reassure her. After all, she was _never_ shy about_anything_. Blaze soon muttered something I couldn't understand. "What?" I whispered back.

"I-I said I...can't." She mumbled.

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I spoke once more. "Why can't you stand up Blaze?"

Being part feline now, my eyes began to adjust to the darkness much faster than a human's could. I could make out my sister's form clearly now. She had long red hair with wolf ears, a tail, claws and sharp fangs, and her eyes were gold as well. My eyes might have been a bit brighter though, as well as a touch of red in mine. Her's did not. She's was a mutant wolf/dog girl, I guess. _Oh boy..._

"Katy," Blaze mumbled, I'm assuming she's answering my previous question. I gasped, seeing her remove her arms from around her self. (self hug) She had multiple cuts and wounds littering her body, too many to count! But, that still didn't answer my question: Why can't she _stand_?

As if reading my mind, Blaze let out a light whimper almost, as she stretched out her legs. Her ankle looked sprained, if not broke; and her knees were pretty cut up as well. I gasped at the awful sight, she honestly looked ready to cry...I've _never_seen Blaze cry..!

"When and how did this happen?" I asked, already getting to work on trying to patch and clean my sister up. I tore parts of our clothes, using them as bandages and wraps.

"Halfway down the road, when they took out their shurikens." Blaze murmured, flinching slightly when I tied off a heavily bleeding wound on her shoulder.

My eyes widened. She ran with her ankle like so, and all these wounds, and didn't bother to say a word until now?! "Blaze, why didn't you tell me?!" I hissed.

"Cause I could handle it!" She retorted, bearing her new fangs. She then tried to calm herself. "Besides, there wouldn't 'ave been any benefit to tellin' ya then or now.." I suppose she had a point, even if she told me straight off at the moment it happened, I wouldn't have been able to do anything until now anyways.

I sighed. "Alright, I suppose you're right." I soon looked to her ankle. Now that I see it like so, it seems to be just a bad sprain. The worst that's happened is she might possibly have broken a toe...But I doubt it. "Here, bite down on this, I'm going to have to place and tie down your ankle. It may hurt a little.." I tore a piece of cloth, wadding it up, similar to a gag. I had Blaze bite on it how she needed, waiting for her approval to continue on.

As she placed the wad how she needed it, she leaned her head back against the brick wall behind us. She nodded slowly to me. _Looks like the adrenaline was wearing off of us_. I breathed, calming myself, my hands were shaking a bit.

I breathed an ok, making it known to my sister I was about to fix her ankle. I quickly grabbed her ankle, twisting it back in place. It pained me to do so, mentally, as I heard my sister's cries. I managed to get done with that quickly.

Blaze looked up at me with big eyes. I gulped, before grabbing the last cloth we had, and began to tie her ankle up safely. She grunted in pain, as I could feel her shaking/writhing. Bear with me sis, bear with me. I pursed my lips in sadness, I could relate to her pain right now, I once broke my arm when we were both little. We got to rough housing, and I tripped and fell the wrong way..

Tying the knot, I finished with my sister's ankle. I looked to her with worry, as she breathed heavily, exhausted. "As much as I want to sleep too, we need to get moving. We'll find a place to stay for the night, then work things out in the morning." I explained, standing up. I helped Blaze to her feet, letting her lean on my shoulder. She simply nodded in reply to my plan.

As we walked (well Blaze limped), I kept an eye out for anyone or anything that looked suspicious. It was the middle of the night, not a soul was out. After a few minutes of walking, I heard Blaze mumbling.

"Katy?" She mumbled quietly. She tilted her head up, but she didn't look at me.

"Yes?" I spoke, ears perking up at hearing her voice.

"Thanks...for everything, I mean. I'm sorry for never being a good sister to you, I just-" She stammered, tears welling up in her eyes. I was surprised! First of all, she was actually thanking me for something. And second, she was crying again. Though, I think the reason behind all this was because she was in shock.

"Blaze, stop," I cut her off. "it's just what family does, it was nothing." I smiled reassuringly.

Blaze managed a small smile, as we continued to move on. We eventually settled on an abandoned building. We were mutants now, no way could we stay out in the open like this. I set Blaze down on a mini pallet I made, draping the blanket over her. She instantly fell asleep.

I yawned, tired myself, but didn't go to sleep right away. Walking through just about every room in this whole building, I practically raided the rooms of any clothes or blankets, and even any food I could find. I found a couple of hoodies, along with some jeans, but they were obviously much to big for my sister and I. But, they would manage to hide our mutations, so I grabbed them.

This was the start of a new beginning...

~TBC~  
><strong>(AN: Sorry that the turtles weren't actually even in this chapter guys, but don't worry, they will be in the next! So, give me some feedback/comments, tell me what you think so far?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Katy woke up after some time, quickly getting up to go check on her sister. As she walked into the room she left Blaze in, she instantly became worried, as she noticed her to be gone. Her ears flicking, she picked up a sound that sounded much like fighting.

Eyes widening in shock and worry, Katy quickly dashed out of the room on all fours. Making her way to where she heard the noise, which was the roof, she burst through, ready for a fight.

"Blaze, I'm here! What happened, how'd they find-" She stopped, seeing no one but Blaze on the roof, training. "us..?"

As Blaze spun around, jumped, kicked, etc. she simply glanced at Katy a moment, before speaking. "Chill _'worry-wort'_, it's just me." She sighed, continuing her training. It was basic combat what she was doing, an _average_ black belt could pull this off...

Frowning at both the nickname, and the fact Blaze was training with her condition, Katy crossed her arms before she replied. "Apologies sister, but I thought you were in trouble." She stated. "Besides, you shouldn't be fighting or training, not in your given state."

Blaze scoffed. "Whateva', if anythin' I feel great!" Just as she said that though, she threw a punch to her invisible enemy, and accidentily reopened a wound to her shoulder.

Yelping in shock and pain, Blaze instantly dropped down to her knees, clutching her shoulder. Blood had already began to seep through the bandage heavily. Katy instantly kneeled down by her sister's side, holding her hands over the wound as to help slow the blood.

"Damn it..!" Blaze hissed, gaining a glare from Katy.

"I told you now, didn't I?" Katy smiled a bit, but rewrapped her sister's wound anyway.

Blaze glared, but didn't say anything. As she watched Katy wrap her shoulder up and what not, she couldn't but glance around at her back. Katy was wearing a short crop-top today, and of course, it showed off most of her back. Pushing her hand away from her, she wordlessly spun Katy around to where her back faced her now.

"Blaze, what are you-" Katy's eyes widened, as she managed to supress a yelp of pain, as she felt her sister's cold hands gently touch the wounds on her back.

As Blaze gently ran her fingers over Katy's back, she soon began to speak up. "When and how did this happen?" She spoke softly.

Sighing Katy tugged her shirt a bit, before turning back around to face her sister. "When we were still being held captive, they used a whip on me if I spoke.." She answered, looking down softly.

Eyes filled with sorrow for her sister, Blaze wordlessly hugged her. Surprised by the action, Katy took a moment, before she hugged back. "Say, Katy..?" Blaze seemed to be asking her something. Pulling back to look at each other, Blaze spoke up again. "Can we maybe rooftop jump? I wanna see the city more, get familiar with the place."

Thinking it over a moment, Katy sighed, before she nodded. And so, the sisters got ready for their first patrol and what not, before soon heading out.

**Michelangelo's P.O.V.**

I hummed softly to myself, as I drove to the last birthday party for today. As music emitted from the van's radio, I absent mindly glanced up at the rooftops whenever I'd come to a stop. I sighed. Man how I miss the good ole days...

That's when something caught my eye. I looked back up at the rooftops, and I swear, I saw two chicks jumping around! Two really _hot_ chicks at that. _Whoa dude, they look like they got...animal ears and tails?!_

I nearly swerved off the road, in shock. Rubbing my eyes, I was brought back to reality as I heard Donnie talking to me over all the fancy gadgets he set up so we could talk. "Mikey, you okay? You went off road a sec." He worried.

"_Dude_!" I practically screamed at him, in shock. "I just saw these two _hot_ _animal_ chicks, jumpin rooftops!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Donnie tried to calm me down. "slow down Mikey. What are you talking about?"

"I think they're some new mutants in town dude, we should look into it..!" I'm pretty sure I was fangirling. Or, fanboying..?

Donnie sighed, before he spoke up again. "Alright, tell me what street your on so I can set up the pictures." He submitted.

I practically jumped for joy, but kept as calm as I could manage, as I began to tell my brother where I saw them exactly.

**Donatello's P.O.V.**

I'll admit, at first I was sceptical and thought this was just another one of Mikey's pranks, but after looking through the cameras, I saw that he was _right! _Sure enough, there were two mutated young women jumping rooftops.

"Mikey, y-you're right!" I stuttered, seeing as though I was still in utter shock.

"Ha!" I heard Mikey laugh in victory. "Told ya dude!" He continued to laugh.

I rolled my eyes playfully, before I heard a customer calling in. _Great_, guess that means my break's over... "Ok, I'll talk to you later Mikey, break's over. We'll talk more about it later though." I informed him quickly.

"Aw, okay, see ya man." Mikey replied, before I switched the signals.

"Hello, IT Tech Support, here to help you 24 hours a day, Donatello speaking, how may I help you?" I greeted. Yes, long greeting I know, but it was mandatory. I then began to listen to the customer explain to me what was going on and what he needed help with..

**~Later~**

**Leonardo's P.O.V.**

It was late at night, April had found me in early this morning, in the jungles of Central America. Why was I there, you ask? You see, over a year ago, Master Splinter had sent me away for training. The training period was to last a year, but I refused to go back home, fearing I'd come back a failure...Until now..

I managed to sneak aboard a plane, headed for New York. Currently, I was on the wheel of the plane, waiting for the right moment. Glancing down at the ocean below me, I inhaled, calming myself, before jumping. Just as I began to near the water, I pulled on my hang-glider. As it pulled me up some, I smiled, thankful it worked to support me.

I gently lowered my arm down, letting it skim through the water a moment, before I quickly let go of the hang glider, and dove in all together. I knew right where I was, and quickly found the main sewer pipe of the city. And so, I swam through..

Upon walking into the lair, I smiled at the sight before me. Mikey was crashed out on the couch, and Donnie was asleep in the recliner. _Heh, just like old times. _I saw the lights flickering in Father's dojo, and quietly made my way over.

I stopped at the doorway, peering in a bit, seeing that Sensei was meditating. That's when he spoke. "Enter." I did as told. "Kneel, my son." He continued. Again, I followed his order.

"I have returned from my training, Master." I simply stated, as I knelt across from Sensei. "I was so caught up in my own world, I forgot about everyone else." I admitted, looking down again. "I'm sorry I failed..."

"On the contrary, my son," Sensei spoke, and I soon stood in confusion as to what he was getting at. "now you are much stronger." He smiled, presenting a medallion to me. I reconized the symbols, they meant something of wisdom. "Your strength is needed here now. You owe me no apology, but perhaps you should talk to Raphael. Your absence has been particularly difficult for him...though, he'll never admit it." Sensei spoke.

"I am certain, things will be back to normal in not time, Master.." I spoke, slightly confused about Raphael.

Sensei simply smiled, before he pulled me into a comforting hug. "I have missed you, my son.."

"I've missed you too, Father."

We stayed like so a moment, before I felt Sensei pull away and speak to someone behind us apparently. "Raphael," He pulled away a bit. "your brother is home."

**Raphael's P.O.V.**

I saw Leo walk into the dojo a few minutes ago. Apparently he's returned all of a sudden. Great. I stood at the doorway, watching as he and our Father spoke. That's when Sensei noticed me, and called me out. Walking into the dojo all together, I looked at Leo a moment, before he spoke.

"Uh, hey.." He smiled softly, obviously feeling awkward. Not that I cared though.

"Hey." I grunted, soon unfolding my arms from my chest. "Uh, welcome 'ome." I shrugged, not good with this kind of touchy-feely shit.

"Yea, thanks." He smiled.

I faked a yawn, as excuse to get out of here. "Well, I'm goin' to bed.." I glanced between him and Sensei, before walking off.

Halfway down the hall, I stopped at the living room, seeing my two younger brothers sleeping. I knocked the magazine off Don's head, waking him. "'Ey, Leo's 'ome, betta go say hello before he leaves again." I stated, surprising the nerd.

I heard Mikey wake up after him, and they all cheered and laughed upon seeing Leo. Why I ain't hanging out? First of all I ain't in the mood to be around Leo now, and second, Nightwatcher's going out tonight...

**~A Day Or So Later~**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Woo, hoo!" A young red headed wolf mutant girl cheered, jumping across rooftops. You, good readers, know her as Blaze. Blaze and Katy were running around the city again, a bit more familiar with it.

"Blaze, keep your voice down, we're trying _not_ to avoid any attention, _remember?!_" Katy hushed her, gaining an eye roll from her though.

That's when an unnerving, loud roar was heard. Both girls stopped, shocked and startled. "The hell was that?!" Blaze yelped.

"I dunno, come on, let's go check it out, someone could be in danger." Katy replied, dashing off to the direction of which the noise erupted.

"Sense when are we super heroes?!" Blaze called, following her sister anyway though. Upon arriving on the scene, the sisters stayed perched on a nearby building, as they watched the scene play out. "Whoa, Blaze, look..!" Katy whisper-shouted, pointing to a large monster, who seemed to be fighting..._Turtle ninjas?_

"Whoa..." Blaze stared in awe. "Should we help them?" She asked. She then looked over, seeing her sister gone. "Katy? Katy!" She growled, seeing her sister go off to help the turtles. She debated, not sure if she should too or not.

Leo was fighting along side his brothers, when he noticed a new character join the fight. "What?" He whispered to himself, seeing the person's skills. That's when he saw it, the person helping him was a girl...though, she had to be a mutant, she had feline characteristics as well. _But damn was she hot..._

She helped them through out most the battle, fleeing when she heard the sirens, as did Leo and his own brothers.

**~Raphael's P.O.V.~**

We managed to escape, but then I saw this weird truck hauling something off, just at the end of the street. I also saw a figure jump down, looking to the building we were just at. "Raph." I heard _Ole Fearless_ call for me, but I payed no mind.

I stared at the figure, I could tell it was a girl...but what threw me off was that she the characteristics of a wolf. Another mutant? She must have seen me too, because she visibly tensed. We stared at one another a moment...In all honesty, I didn't _want_ to take my eyes off her.

"Raph!" Leo called after me again. Huffing in annoyance, I turned around, hopping into the manhole cover, followed by Leo. My mind was racing, that was a close call, I could hear the sirens directly over us. But right now, I didn't want to think about any of that at the moment, my mind was just filled with one image, and it was that mutant wolf girl I saw moments ago. _Who was she?_

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

That turtle dude...Maybe it was just my weird and insane side talking right now, but...he was kind of cute. We couldn't look away from each other. Well, not until his sibling whom Katy helped out earlier, called him. I watched him retreat into the manhole cover, before I saw the cops. _Shit!_ I soon escaped, finding Katy quickly.

She began to worry about me like she always does, but I honestly wasn't listening, again. Two questions raced in my mind, followed by an image of that turtle boy. _Who was he, and will I get to see him again?_ Very possible...

~TBC~  
><strong>(AN: Dudes/Dudettes, this one was long, my gosh! Took forever! Lol, so yea, anyways, tell me what you think..?)**


End file.
